<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24. 'please come back' by restmyheadatnightcontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681901">24. 'please come back'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent'>restmyheadatnightcontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He plucks his phone out from his pocket as it vibrates again showing another message from Jaskier. </p><p>
  <i>Please come back.</i>
</p><p>He shoves it back into his pocket and carries on walking. The rain was falling hard and fast now, soaking his skin as he pulled his thin jacket around himself. He hadn’t been thinking about the weather or grabbing a coat as he had stormed out of the flat, solely focused on getting out of there before he would say something he regretted. Well, saying something else he regretted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24. 'please come back'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>went for an alternate today! hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He plucks his phone out from his pocket as it vibrates again showing another message from Jaskier.</p><p>
  <em>Please come back.</em>
</p><p>He shoves it back into his pocket and carries on walking. The rain was falling hard and fast now, soaking his skin as he pulled his thin jacket around himself. He hadn’t been thinking about the weather or grabbing a coat as he had stormed out of the flat, solely focused on getting out of there before he would say something he regretted. Well, saying something <em>else</em> he regretted.</p><p>He’s still not sure exactly what had started their fight, but it didn’t take long before they were standing on opposite sides of the room, screaming at each other, cutting words flying across the room. He has no idea what words had actually said, the anger had just taken over and his frustration had come flooding out. He vaguely remembers shouting about Jaskier’s selfishness, his disgregard for other people and for the consequences of his actions. Not that the other man hadn’t done the same – he can still see the image of Jaskier’s furious face as he stood and shouted about Geralt’s inability to properly communicate and burying his emotions.  There had been other things, taking easy hits at each other, knowing all the right buttons to press to get the other riled up.</p><p>They rarely fight - they bicker, they disagree – but they hardly ever have a full-blown argument. They both hate it so they do their best to fix any problems before it can escalate. But this week they had both been tired, they had both been under-pressure at work, Geralt had been working nights for the past few days and Jaskier had been busy rehearsing with Essi so tonight had been the first time they’d spent any real time together in about a week, and instead of it being a night spent enjoying in each other’s company, they had kept getting in each other’s way and then the tension brewing had finally boiled over.</p><p>He sees a bus stop up ahead and ducks under it to escape the rain. He pulls his phone out again as he sees-p00 another message from Jaskier.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it. Just please come back. </em>
</p><p>The trouble is that they both love each other so deeply, so fiercely, they know each other so well that they know the best ways to hurt each other, what old wounds they can reopen to inflict the most pain. He hates fighting with Jaskier, hates knowing that he caused the other man pain, and he winces as he remembers the tears that he had seen in Jaskier’s eyes before slamming the door behind him.</p><p>But that love will make forgiving each other so much easier – because they will forgive each other, they always do. Now that they have had time to cool down, taken a moment to breathe, they will talk about it and forgive each other. He can see it now – he will open the door only to be met with a worried Jaskier who will throw his arms around him and mumble ‘<em>I’m still mad but I was so worried about you, you bastard’</em> into his neck. Then they will move to the sofa, sit wrapped in each other’s amrs and whisper apologies into the small space between them, and they will stay there late into the night just holding onto each other.</p><p>Geralt stands and readies himself to begin the walk back towards their home, taking his phone out of his pocket and finally types out a reply.</p><p>
  <em>On my way.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>